


Stargazing

by castorous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien Trafficking, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Blink and you'll miss it, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Outer Space, Smut, So soft uwu, Stargazing, Supernatural Elements, boys, tiny reference to mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castorous/pseuds/castorous
Summary: Yifan is a space ranger chasing illegal trafficking of animals, so when he one day happens upon a shipment of humanoid aliens instead that is definitely out of his usual scope but he can’t just look away either.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: November Rain Fest Round 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #NR104
> 
> this took forever but its finally done!! i'd like to thank the mods for being super kind and giving me an extension!! i think i might have strayed from the original prompt but oh well, i hope the prompter still likes it!! please love my soft boys :')
> 
> tw// mentions of trafficking, prostitution (nothing explicit though!)

_ SPACE LOG NO. 684  _

_ ENTRY BY: WU YIFAN  _

_ PLANET: TARVOS _

_ I’ve been stationed here for 72 hours, and there seems to be no sign of the Tyrons, target is still alive and safe. Will be taking note of any suspicious activity in the black market. _

_ If nothing major comes up within the next 48 hours, I will head back. _

__

And with that, Yifan signed off with a sigh. The Tyrons have been pulling at his hair lately with all their illegal shenanigans. It began to annoy the space ranger; being one of the best of Rangers in the galaxy, his perfect track record was going to be ruined if he doesn’t catch them.

The Tyrons were  _ monsters _ , a bunch of green skinned aliens who hunt down endangered and rare alien species, selling them to organized crime units and mafias as weapons, toys and all sorts of illegal uses.

Word broke out onto the street: an alien auction was to be held here and everyone was after the same thing. Yifan’s commander refused to tell him what, to avoid conflict. But he had heard rumors of one of the auctioned aliens being the last of its species.  _ Very valuable indeed. _

Yifan had landed in Tarvos 2 days before the auction, and was strolling through the black market, not really doing anything in particular. Everything there was so spontaneous that it just became  _ dull. _ The only things that actually caught Yifan’s eye were the things that were too  _ human _ to be here, which was what caused him to turn his head over to a dark alley, eyes briefly catching a glimpse of a human silhouette being pushed deeper into the darkness. 

_ A human? Here? On Tarvos? This is new. _

He felt uneasy. Humans rarely travelled here, preferring to stay on Earth and not interfere with business beyond their solar system. Yifan was an exception, though. Having been born and raised on a spacecraft by parents who had long left Earth, Yifan never understood why his fellow earthlings would choose to stay on that dying planet instead of venturing outward (though his parents still brought him back to visit frequently). His instincts told him that something was  _ very _ wrong, and that he should investigate.

So that’s exactly what he did.

He activated the stealth mode on his Space Ranger’s uniform, which makes him near invisible to the naked eye, before meandering his way through the crowd of aliens and monsters, slipping into the alleyway. He walks blindly down the street, following the trail of both human and alien footprints until he is faced with a dimly lit entrance half covered by a cloth.

Instead of entering directly, he crouches so that his line of site is no longer obscured by the fabric, spectating quietly. He sees the human, almost completely bare, quivering where he was sprawled on the floor. Seven Tyrons surrounded him, all armed.

Yifan hated Tyrons. A bunch of atrocious looking reptilian aliens Yifan likes to call:  _ stunt doubles for Connors in The Amazing Spider-Man movie. _ Oh, he had always been amused by how earthlings still accurately visualized extraterrestrial beings, despite the lack of extraterrestrial knowledge. Yifan’s train of thought was interrupted by a vicious snarl. He immediately turned on his translator to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Did you think you could escape from us, _ precious? _ What a brave soul you are. Though I have to admit, escaping a well-guarded building undetected is  _ very _ impressive. Would you care to tell me how you did it, hmm?”

The ‘leader’, judging by the greener scales, kneeled down so that he was level with the human. The latter had his gaze glued to the floor, fists clenching tightly around the fabric that shielded his body, refusing to say a word. The lizard smirked before forcefully grabbing him by the chin, drawing a fear ridden yelp from the fragile boy.

“That’s alright. Don’t tell me, it’s not important anyways. What’s important now is that we’ve still got you, and soon, you’re going to make us filthy rich.”

“Take good care of him, will ya?” He signaled one of his henchmen. “Remember, he’s the last of the species. Mess up and that’s it, we lose  _ everything _ . So, make sure he doesn’t escape again, we need him alive and presentable for tomorrow's auction. Am I clear?”

_ So, this was the prized jewel of the auction...A human?  _ Furrowed brows knitted themselves together, tightly.  _ Something isn’t adding up. _

The response from the others was a well-practiced, “ _ Yes sir _ .”

The lizard placed a disgusting, slobber-filled smooch onto the boy’s cheek. The latter’s eyes were screwed shut; he was whimpering softly as his body shook furiously. Yifan was repulsed. The reptile leaned in closer and murmured salaciously, “ _ It’s been fun.‘til next time, pretty boy. _ “

And with a loud smack the Tyron had released his grasp on the human, letting him topple backwards.

One by one the lizards disappeared through a door, all but two had remained. They yanked the human up harshly before dragging his body to what appears to be a containment cell on the other side of the hallway like a ragdoll before retreating to the same doorway as the others. Once the remaining reptilians had left, Yifan slowly stood from where he was crouched, making his way into the building.

The lack of hygiene irks Yifan, reminding him of old abandoned warehouses in movies he’d watch with his mother as a kid. He did a quick perimeter check, before checking for any signs of thermal activity – standard protocol when engaging armed threats. Once everything was clear, he made his way towards the containment cell, easily unlocking the clasp by overriding the system.

_ This is too easy. _ He thought.

Entering the cell, he left the door slightly ajar, preventing him from being locked inside and locked eyes with the... _ human _ ?

As they locked eyes, the other’s turned from grey to bright orange in an instant. They were practically glowing in the dimly lit room. Yifan felt as if the gaze pierced right through him, but the quivering pupils indicated fear, not a threat. This prompted Yifan to lower his weapon and reach for his ranger badge. Voice soft as he whispered.

“Hey there, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m a space ranger, here’s my badge. See?” The latter half of the sentence was coupled with a slight wave of his badge, which had caused the other to shift his gaze to said object. The other tilted his head slightly, and Yifan figured that he didn’t understand a word he had said. His eyes flitted between the badge and Yifan, before resting on the ranger and nodding slightly.  _ At least he got that much. _

It was right there and then that a soft blue replaced the orange.

Seconds of silence passed where they stared at one another, Yifan took this time to observe the other. He  _ looked _ human enough, but the way his eyes would change color like that made Yifan sure that he  _ isn’t _ .

“Uh,” Yifan began, shaking his head so that he could focus. “Let’s get you out of here first, shall we? I’ll promise to protect you, so if you agree to go with me, we’ll have to come up with a plan to escape--” Soft lips on his halted the words from leaving his mouth. It took Yifan two seconds before realizing that the other was  _ kissing _ him. There was a newly discovered innocence entwined with the other’s actions, a plump bottom lip sat itself between Yifan’s lips, sheepishly. Yifan was shocked into immobility.

Before Yifan could blink twice, the smaller had pulled away, taking a step back and speaking, in  _ Chinese _ : “T-Thank You.” He smiled, albeit rather shyly.

The pupils darkened into a blue black, speckled with small dots of purple, reminding Yifan of the galaxies above.

Yifan felt very much at ease.

The ranger was rendered speechless but he quickly collected his composure, the sense of confusion growing every passing second. “No worries, now let’s get you out of here before they come back. Then we can figure out what to do next. My name is Yifan, what’s your name?”

“I am Yixing.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ SPACE LOG NO. 731 _

_ ENTRY BY: WU YIFAN _

_ PLANET: TARVOS _

_ Auction has ended and there were no signs of the target, will be leaving promptly. Was unable get hold of the Tyrons. Will be leaving Tarvos in 24 hours. _

_ Will be on standby. _

Getting Yixing to safety wasn’t hard; but it definitely wasn’t easy either. Yifan had certainly escaped from places more deadly and secure than an old building. His motion sensor had detected five Tyrons moping around the main lobby, meaning that Yifan’s original plan of ‘making a run for it’ wasn’t going to work. His backup plan, however, was risky but there was no other choice. Yifan quickly briefed Yixing on what was going to happen, and had instructed to latter to hold onto him and remain quiet. Yifan fiddled around on his smartwatch, scanning the holding cell from ceiling to floor and making sure that the settings were correct before grabbing his gun.

“Okay, Yixing. I’m going to need you to stay very calm okay? Even if you’re scared, try not to make a sound. This’ll all be over in a blink of an eye. Do you trust me?”

With a little nod from Yixing, the plan was in motion.

Slowly, Yifan pulled the door open, just enough for him to throw his gun through one of the blocked windows directly opposite of the cell. The glass had exploded, the shattering sounds altering the Tyrons immediately, just as planned. Yifan grabbed Yixing tightly before turning on the projector function on his watch and bending his arm in front of Yixing and himself, creating an illusion of an empty cell. The watch created a wall in which the two hid behind, and when the Tyrons realized that the door had been opened, they were greeted with the sight of an empty containment cell.

Orders in gibberish were shouted, and the Tyrons had rushed out of the building in hopes of catching the ‘escaped prisoner’. Yifan had waited until there were only two left before rushing out to attack them, successfully knocking them out  _ cold _ . Yifan scoffed at the unconscious bodies, doing a tiny victory dance in his head before running to the direction of the entrance, Yixing’s palm enclosed tightly around his much larger one. Yifan had wrapped Yixing in a blanket he had grabbed in one of the rooms, as to not draw as much attention. They weaved through the crowds as quickly as they could, heads hung low and bodies hunched to avoid being recognized. Yifan took Yixing through shortcuts and alleyways, deliberately running to the middle of huge clumps of aliens; effectively hiding themselves in plain sight. The ranger’s mind raced a hundred miles per second as he frantically tried to think of somewhere to go. Eventually, Yifan decided to take Yixing to the safest place he could think of: his ship.

The two were breathless upon their arrival. Yifan had taken his ‘guest’ to his sleeping quarters and offered Yixing a change of fresh clothes -- though they were a few sizes larger (which made Yifan coo), and some water. When changing into a more comfortable set of clothes in the bathroom, Yifan tried to think of the most suitable way of talking to Yixing. He had thought of a pretty decent set of questions as he reentered the room only to have them stuck in his throat; The sight of Yixing fast asleep on his bed startled him. He figured that the poor ‘human’ must’ve been sleep deprived. So, he figured that it was best if he let the other rest. He walked to the control panel at the head of the ship and turned on the invisibility cloak, before retreating to the guest’s bedroom to catch a few hours of well-needed sleep.

“I’ll just ask him tomorrow...”

By the time Yifan had woken up, the day was already half done.

He trotted slowly to his sleeping chambers to check on Yixing, only to find him missing. The fear of Yixing being taken away overnight replaced his fatigue, and he practically ran all around his ship, calling out for the other.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Yixing sat at the observatory deck, looking over the city of Tarvos. Yixng must’ve heard Yifan calling out for him, as the former had turned around to smile at Yifan. Returning the smile almost immediately, Yifan joined Yixing at the deck.

“How are you feeling?” Yifan asked, voice as gentle as a caress on the cheek.

“I feel good. Thank you, Yifan.” Yixing beamed, the warm yellow in his eyes intensifying, making Yifan feel at ease.

“That’s great? Uh...so, um...Yixing, do you mind telling me where you’re from?” Yifan prompted, which startled the other slightly.

“I’m...from a planet called Xynos. Well... I  _ was _ from a planet called Xynos,” he replied quietly, which had caused Yifan to gasp, he knew that planet.  _ The Infected Planet _ , was the name it was given. Once almighty, Xynos was a peaceful yet powerful nation. Its natives were gifted with abilities, abilities that were never revealed to outsiders, which made them grow curious.

An organized crime syndicate infiltrated the planet, destroying it from within in under a night; practically undetectable, like a  _ virus _ . They took resources and valuables before completely demolishing the planet along with its inhabitants. It was a tragic event, one that frightened the entire galaxy, which eventually led to increased intergalactic security and an influx of criminal detectives. much like Yifan. Back then, Xynos’ inhabitants were targeted, killed off one by one until the species virtually ceased to exist. 

_ Well, that’s what everyone had thought. _ Yifan is sitting right across from one.

“H-how did you manage to escape?”

A silence followed suit. It seemed as if Yixing was trying to formulate a response, or was he plucking up the courage to face his past?

“My mother and father helped me escape. They knew that they themselves wouldn’t be able to, so they had to make sure I was able to,” Yixing’s eyes turned a pale grey, staring blankly at Yifan before the latter started to feel an air of melancholy beginning to suffocate him.

“You see, Yifan, I am... _ was  _ next in line to the throne.”

_ So he’s a prince. _

__

“I was only a youngling then, but I still knew enough to realize what was happening. My parents never revealed my birth to our kind, only to an elite few. I was raised behind closed doors, learning at an accelerated rate about my people and how to defend myself. During the night of the attack, the first thing my parents had done was to put me in a space pod, sending me as far away from home as possible. I watched my home getting blown up from the window.”

“I ended up alone on a planet called Kyter, where an alien called Tareen took care of me.” Yixing smiled, eyes regaining some color. Yifan returned the smile, encouraging him to continue. “She was lovely, treated me like her own. She was friends with my mother.”

“When I turned legal, we both knew I had to leave. I’m sure you know why.” He signed in resignation.

Yifan understood clearly, working for the government meant that he had to familiarize himself with intergalactic laws and policies. Any unregistered alien who has reached or passed legal age would be taken into custody. Since Yixing’s existence cannot be discovered, he couldn’t risk putting Tareen in danger of housing an illegal. _ fugitive _ . In order to stay under the radar, Yixing had to move frequently and was unable to have any sort of permanent residence. Which Yifan guesses is probably why Yixing had ended up in Tarvos. Now that he’s thinking about it, Yifan speculates that his superiors are also in the dark about what the prized alien from the auction is, so maybe its beat if he keeps quiet about Yixing’s discovery for now. 

“So I guess things didn’t turn out as planned when you got here, huh?”

“No,” a light chuckle. “It was foolish of me to have come here. The largest black market in the galaxy  _ is _ on this planet...I don’t know how people found out about me, maybe it was when I first arrived? I’ve only been here a few weeks. Ever since I stepped foot onto Tarvos, I felt as if someone or something was constantly watching me. And my hunch was right.

There was a pregnant silence, the smaller taking a large, shaky breath.

“I-I...was sold to many people...” Yixing continued, eyes going white as if he just faced a horrifying death . “My body was used in the  _ filthiest  _ ways… I couldn't even fight back--” Yixing hiccuped, a sob breaking out of his throat, recalling the trauma he had been through triggered a waterfall of tears and an avalanche of broken emotions. Hurt and fear flashed before his features. Yifan’s heart had sunk.

“I’m sorry for everything that had happened to you...Yixing, you no longer have to worry, I promise to protect you from any harm, okay? You’re safe. You’re  _ free _ .” Yifan hugged Yixing then, the smaller sobbing into his arms, mumbling endless  _ thank yous. _ Yixing was glowing in yellow again; albeit a little warmer than when he had first met Yifan.

“Hey,” Yifan began softly, “why don’t you stay with me? For now at least, until we get you settled.”

“That would be lovely. Thank you, Yifan.”

They broke away from their hug. Yifan was silent for a few moments before his curiosity caused him to speak up once again.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you kiss me back in the store?”

For a split second, Yixing’s eyes flashed a faint pink. But it quickly turned back to yellow.

“I..I’m sorry if that shocked you, but that’s how my people learn new languages. By joining our lips with the lips of others, we are able to learn their mother tongue within mere seconds.” Yixing smiled, his silence enough to let Yifan know that Yixing was feeling a bit awkward with the topic. So, he tried to lighten the mood. “So, you speak fluent Chinese now?”  _ Nod _ . “That’s awesome! That means I don’t need to use my translator everytime I talk to you then.”

Yifan smiled. 

And Yixing smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

_ SPACE LOG NO. 752  _

_ ENTRY BY: WU YIFAN  _

_ PLANET: CAIRNS, HEADQUARTERS _

_ No new discoveries. _

_ There were no sightings of the Tyrons. They seemed to have realized we figured out their meeting location. Mission unsuccessful. _

_ I have already reached HQ _

_ Will be on standby if anything comes up. _

‘Hey!’, Yifan called, startling the younger who seemed to be in the middle of a daydream. The latter blinked twice before looking up. ‘Yes?’, curious brown eyes stared at Yifan, and he felt his heart tightened a bit, just a bit. He regained his composure a bit before continuing.

‘I have an idea. You know how you’re technically a fugitive on the run right? No planet is safe for you now that everyone knows of your existence. All the bad guys would be after you.’

‘Gee  _ thanks _ , Yifan. I  _ love  _ being reminded of the fact that I have a swarm of aliens after me!’, Yixing teased, poking his tongue out.

‘I-I uhhhh. You know what I mean!’ He whined. ‘ _ Anyways _ , as I was saying, I figured that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take you to Earth. It’s practically off-radar, aliens won’t bother looking there because it’s the last place you’d expect someone to hide in!’

The skeptical look from Yixing was enough to tell Yifan that he needed to be more convincing. ‘Think about it: a planet with a defense system that cannot even  _ begin  _ to compete with the planets around here, it's practically see-through! Everyone'd think that you’d flee to one of the safer planets in the solar system. So, chances are they wouldn’t even bat an eyelash towards Earth! C’mon, my superiors have allowed me a break anyways, I can show you around!’

Yixing stared at Yifan thoughtfully, eyes turning an emerald green before hiding behind closed eyelids. It was only after a minute had passed before he responded with a shy, dimpled smile. 

‘Okay. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Let’s go to Earth, I trust you.’

-

Yixing wasn’t always this cheeky, it took the elder a long time to carefully unsheath the fragile and sweet alien hidden under layers of abuse and torture. The first month was rough: Yixing had practically avoided being around Yifan, opting to be in different rooms and keeping communication to a minimum. Yifan wasn’t bothered by it, he tried to approach the other at a slow pace, giving Yixing ample time to back out whenever he felt uncomfortable. The alien was thankful for that, though not expressed explicitly, Yifan could tell by the eyes that was slowly regaining its color. 

The turning point was when Yixing had walked in on Yifan in the middle of a call with his mother. She insisted that his only son should phone home once a month to make sure that he’s alright. A small smile crept up onto the Xyneth’s face whenever she would dote on Yifan, causing him to nag and whine. Yixing was reminded of when he was a kid, and his parents would do whatever they could to pamper him. It was only when the phone call had ended did Yixing announce his presence in the room, commenting on Yifan’s embarrassed blush before flashing his dimpled smile. The earthling returned the gesture with a gummy one. It was that moment that Yixing realized that Yifan was just as much a kid as he is. And that he isn’t some predator that will take advantage of him. He finally felt safe.

-

It took the two nearly five months to get from Tarvos to Earth, and they've learned a lot about one another during that time. To Yifan’s surprise, Yixing was only a couple months younger than himself (it took him a good 3 days for him to get used to being called ‘Yifan-ge’). Yifan soon realized he had befriended the cutest and bubbliest person he’s ever met

Yixing showed no signs of wanting to leave Yifan, either. It shocked Yifan, how easily he adapted to sharing his space with the younger. Having grown used to solidity, he often found company annoying. But when it came to Yixing, that problem never seemed to come. 

They bonded over their mutal love of stargazing and storytelling. The younger was genuinely fascinated by Yifan’s life, the former’s eyes always flashing a bright sunflower yellow whenever the older would tell him about his life on Earth; he’d ask Yifan about his family and why he decided to leave earth, in which Yifan simply replied by saying he got “tired of living there” and that he wanted “to do something memorable for once in his life”. Yifan would also play his favorite songs from Earth, and Yixing  _ loved  _ them. His eyes would go pink as he swayed along to the melody, twirling around like a ballerina which made Yifan smile from ear to ear.  _ So cute _ .

They’d share stories of their childhood sprawled out across the floor of the observatory deck, staring at the stars and constellations. As Yifan was a high ranked ranger, he had the privilege of owning one of the comfiest and largest spaceships – having enough space to easily house 20 people. Yifan thought it was super unnecessary, but his seniors insisted, he  _ earned _ it. (Yifan ended up loving his new home, despite living alone.) 

Despite getting along pretty well, there is this one thing Yixing does that always catches Yifan off guard. Whenever the two are of touching distance, the alien would gently rub his left cheek on Yifan’s shoulder. It doesn’t happen every single time they’re within close proximity, just enough for Yifan to notice a pattern. He never asked Yixing about it though, because whenever the younger did so his eyes would turn a faint pink, So Yifan just assumed that the younger was a bit embarrassed of his little habit. Nevertheless, Yifan still found it adorable. 

To be fair, when your only companion is an attractive humanoid alien with the cutest personality, it is extremely hard for someone  _ not  _ to develop the tiniest crush. Yifan definitely felt a switch between their dynamic: the more they spend time together, the more intimate they became. Yixing was comfortable with being touchy feely with the older, resting his head on Yifan’s whenever the latter would be sat at the pilot’s seat plotting out coordinates, even going as far as sleeping in the ranger’s bed because felt “cold and lonely”. Yifan should’ve declined. He should’ve kept his distance.  _ But god dammit he’s too cute to deny.  _

So, for the past three months, Yifan shares a bed with Yixing.

What’s even better is that they were nearing their destination. Everything was well.

Well,  _ almost  _ everything. 

Being the giant idiot that Yifan is, his inability to control his urges meant that he had obviously forgotten that Yixing wasn’t human. And that they didn’t share the same social cues. 

Ah.

Yifan fucked up, big time.

_ Yifan poked the dimple. _

And the person with the dimple, is now beet red with eyes that are bright purple. “Y-you... y-you..I-I..”, Yixing stammered, obviously flustered. Yifan, on the other hand, was dumbstruck, clearly unaware of what he just did.

“I’m sorry,” Yifan laughed. “I couldn’t help myself, I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I first saw it appear.”

“You WHAT?”

“Yeah, ever since you first smiled at me when I brought you to my ship, I’ve been wanting to poke your dimple. I’ve never met anyone on Earth who’s got a dimple, so I was really tempted.” As he noticed Yixing’s panic ridden expression, his lighthearted laughter turned into one of concern. “Uh, Yixing...are you alright? I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward...haha, dimple pokes don’t hold any special meaning, don’t worry!” Yixing’s eyes widened even more, he had to take a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking,

“U-Um, Yifan. O-on my planet...poking someone’s dimple is an expression of courtship between couples…”. At that point, Yixing has refused to look Yifan in the eye, opting to look at the ground. Yifan’s eyes are staring widely at Yixing, in sheer panic, mind going a hundred miles an hour.

_ YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!! _

“OH. Um, I’m  _ so  _ sorry Yixing, I didn’t know…! Argh!! I must’ve forgot about us being two completely different species...I uh… I don’t want to court you- I mean I do- UGH no! I should stop talking--”

For the second time this year, Yifan was once again cut off by lips on his. But unlike last time, the kiss was passionate. The younger had pushed his tongue into Yifan’s mouth, and the older was too stunned to respond. But by the time he wanted to, the younger had already pulled back.

It was as if the roles had been reversed. Yifan was the one who was left in the middle of an existential crisis, whilst Yixing’s  _ cute  _ innocent look was giving away his obliviousness.

“W-Why did you do that?”

“Oh! Whenever another feels stressed or panicked, we use kisses to soothe them. My mother would give me the biggest kisses on the cheek if I ever cried. But I always found kissing directly on the lips more calming!”

Before Yifan could explain that kissing someone  _ that  _ passionately had the same connotations as dimple poking on Xynos, he laughed, albeit breathlessly. The other couldn’t help but mirror his reactions, and they met each other’s gazes affectionately

“So, did it work?”

“Yeah,” Yifan breathed, smiling. “I guess it did.”

_ (The day after, Yifan explained what the kisses represented on Earth; And the younger responded with an even louder giggle. “So, I guess that makes us even.”) _


	4. Chapter 4

_ SPACE LOG NO. 818  _

_ ENTRY BY: WU YIFAN  _

_ PLANET: EARTH _

_ It has been two months since my arrival on Earth. _

_ My trip here is purely for personal reasons. I have cleared this schedule with my superiors. _

_ Date of departure is undetermined. _

_ Will be on standby if anything comes up. _

It’s been 20 years since Yifan had last stepped foot on earth and to be honest, everything is still as shitty as he remembers them to be. The loud, crappy bars, dirty streets, nothing has changed. And honestly? Yifan pities his species.

He takes Yixing to his house in Los Angeles, he figured that it would be better than taking him to a crowded city like Shanghai. He gave Yixing a couple days to settle down before taking him to a local mall to shop for some new clothes. The older was surprised at how easily the younger had adapted to civilian life, running around the stores like some crazy shopaholic, picking out all types of clothing. (And Yifan’s gotta admit, Yixing has style). 

“You know, if it weren’t for those eyes of yours, you’d be a great human.” 

The younger had laughed, voice filled with with wholehearted glee, “you wish.”

It was all sunshine and rainbows until Yifan had to witness Yixing kissing some random clerk at the store so that he could speak English, and for some reason, it made his blood boil. The younger soon noticed his change in demeanor, to which he responded by saying: “Kissing you again wouldn’t work. You see, English isn’t your mother tongue, so I have to kiss someone who speaks English as their mother tongue in order to learn the language. If my abilities allowed me to, I would’ve just kissed you again, so, don’t be mad.” He winked as he made his way towards the fitting room, hands clutching around a dozen items, leaving Yifan standing in the middle of women’s clothing section looking dumb and completely out of place.

The younger emerged moments later declaring that he wants the fluffy sweater, and Yifan can’t say no, because he did promise him new clothes, and he can no longer deny that the once tiny crush he has on the cute alien has now become something bigger.

-

“What’s  _ ice cream _ ?” The Xyneth asked, enunciating the vowels like a kid. Yifan just smiled and grabbed his hand, guiding him towards the parlor. 

Ever since that  _ incident _ , Yifan and Yixing have been teaching one another about the social cues on their home planets (apparently, flipping someone off meant something  _ completely  _ different on Xynos). Hand holding, in particular, was something had mutual connotations: both agreed that it was simply a comforting gesture shared between close friends, family and even lovers. So, holding hands was in the clear; The older further argued that holding hands would be beneficial, since Yixing keeps running off like a headless chicken.

Yifan sat them down and ordered a giant sundae to share. Once the delicious dessert had arrived, he urged the younger to have the first bite. Yixing squirmed in delight upon tasting the chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream, letting out a little moan and hum before opening his eyes and  _ beaming  _ at Yifan. “This is amazing it’s-- Oh! It disappeared in my mouth! Yifan you need to try this!”

Before Yifan could reply, a spoonful of vanilla ice cream was shoved into his mouth, muffling the yelp that was threatening to escape. He didn’t even have to pick up his own spoon, as the younger was feeding both of them eagerly, eyes blown wide with the childlike happiness Yifan misses during his time away from Earth. The space ranger stayed quiet, smiling whenever Yixing would offer him bites of ice cream, that were obviously smaller than the bites he was giving himself. He basked in Yixing’s euphoria whilst letting his left hand slowly meander its way towards the younger’s idle hand, entwining the digits together. 

When they left the parlor, Yixing huddled up to Yifan’s side, rubbing his cheek on the taller’s shoulder in what Yifan now thinks is an expression of gratitude. Though he never expected Yixing to be  _ that  _ thankful.

The two had decided to spend the night in Yifan’s spaceship as they wanted to stargaze again. The two had placed soft blanket on the observation deck, staring into the galaxies. It wasn’t long until Yixing started rubbing his cheek on the former’s shoulders again. It was alright at first, but the actions became so frequent that Yifan was no longer focusing on the stars. So, he nudged Yixing gently with said shoulder, getting his attention before saying: “Hey, it’s okay. I’m honored to be able to bring you to Earth and show you around, you don’t have to thank me so much. It’s really my pleasure.”

The younger perked up from where was, pink pupils eyeing Yifan. “What?”

“The thing you’re doing, rubbing your cheek on my shoulder. It’s an expression of gratitude isn’t it? You’ve been doing it for a while now, so I figured that’s what it meant.”

There was a moment of silence before Yixing started to giggle softly, and Yifan took that as a ‘no’. 

“Wait, so, it’s  _ not  _ an expression of thanks?” The younger shook his head, smiling as he grabbed Yifan’s wrist with both hands, taking his pointer finger and placing it in the dent of his dimple. It took Yifan five seconds of shifting his gaze between Yixing’s eyes and his finger to finally connect the dots.

“I really like you, Yifan. You’re the first and only person who has ever been this nice to me ever since my home was destroyed. You kept your distance and made sure I was comfortable, willing to walk with me at my pace in order to make sure I felt welcomed. Never once have you tried to take advantage of me like everyone else. And got the first time in my life, I actually  _ want this _ . With you.”

The younger might not have noticed how his eyes had turned a deep blue, or that tears began to well at his ducts but Yifan certainly did. The hurt that flashed before the younger’s eyes made the ranger’s heart clench with heartache. Instead of saying anything, he tilted Yixing’s head towards him with fingers on his chin and kissed him, slow and deep. It lasted for a few long seconds before being broken by a loud smooch sound. The younger’s eyes were closed by the time Yifan pulled back and smiled.

“I’m sure you remember what this means to humans right?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut.

_ SPACE LOG NO. 834  _

_ ENTRY BY: WU YIFAN  _

_ PLANET: EARTH _

_ I have been called by my superiors to return to base, will be following the mission guidelines promptly. _

_ Will be leaving Earth within the next 76 hours. _

_ I have company.  _

The little snort from Yixing was all the confirmation Yifan needed. With large hands behind the younger’s neck, he pulled Yixing into a passionate kiss, pushing him down onto the blanket beneath them. The wandering hands etched their way up and under the giant red hoodie, enkindling the skin in its wake. His fingers grazed Yixing’s nipples, which elicited a small whimper. When Yifan was about to massage another part of Yixing’s body, the latter recoiled slightly, breaking the kiss with eyes glazed with arousal.

“W-wait,” he whispered, cheeks burning up, complementing the embarrassed pink of his irises. “I need to confess. The reason why my kind was wanted by so many is because we are extremely fertile…and that we, regardless of gender, are able to bear the child of any other alien race. A-and after others have discovered, it kind of became a sort of fetish…” The tremble in Yixing’s voice gave away his discomfort and self-consciousness, Yifan had smiled gently, heart suffocating by the claws of agony. “It’s alright, Yixing. I’ll wear protection, okay?”

“Okay.” Was the dimpled reply.

Their lips rejoined but they were synchronized: slow, deep and intense. Yixing let the human take the lead, taking turns removing their garments until they were both left clad in their underwear. The younger was clinging to Yifan tightly, face in line with his chest, which he was happily kissing. Along with their positions, Yifan moved the younger’s thighs so that they would wrap around his waist, hoisting him up before slowly treading to the bedroom, The alien’s hands were in his hair, massaging his scalp comfortingly, lips now attached to Yifan’s neck, sucking a few bold hickeys. 

The view from the bedroom was just as beautiful as the one from the observation deck, one side of the room unveiled the beautiful night sky. 

Setting Yixing down on the bed, Yifan’s arm reached for the nightstand, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube (which he had bought sneakily during their little mall trip). It seems like the younger has regained a bit of confidence, as Yifan felt hands rubbing his erection through his underwear. He buried his head into Yixing’s hair, allowing little grunts and groans to escape as the latter slipped his hands into his boxers, tugging his manhood skillfully. With one hand planted on the mattress to prevent crushing the smaller, Yifan guided his other hand underneath and into Yixing’s boxers, grabbing a handful of his ass, moans ricocheting off the bedroom walls. The younger’s gaze was focused on the galaxy above, eyes dark and dreamy like a violet nebula.

It was hazy and neither of them knew how they got to where they were: fully naked with Yixing sat on Yifan’s lap. The older had squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingers, rubbing the pads together to warm up the viscous liquid. Yixing was busying himself with painting Yifan’s skin red with pecks and nibbles. There was a shaky, high pitched inhale right by the elder’s ear when he pushed a finger into Yixing’s entrance without warning. Yifan was in knuckles-deep before he pushed in the second finger, stilling himself when both digits were completely inside.

“F-fan please...move...your fingers…”

Per Yixing’s request, Yifan began pulling them out only to push them back in, slowly scissoring his lover open to accommodate his throbbing erection. Two minutes of Yifan’s concentrated grunts paired with Yixing’s soft whimpers filled the little space between their lips. Their foreheads were pressed against one another and they were staring hungrily at one another. The younger signalled that he was ready by initiating another heated kiss, Yifan removed his fingers and rolled the condom onto his hard-on. 

The younger kneeled with legs on either side of Yifan whilst the erection was lined up with his hole. Yixing practically impaled himself onto Yifan’s dick, desperation taking over. It wasn’t long before the younger was eagerly bouncing himself, moaning without a care in the world. Yifan retaliated by thrusting upward, meeting him halfway, grunts octaves lower than the moans. 

Yixing’s eyes shined a bright magenta.

Fatigue had begun to plague Yixing, and Yifan had let him sink into the mattress has he began to thrust a little bit harder and a little bit deeper, trying to hit the younger’s prostate. He locked his position when he heard a near strangled moan, wanting to draw it out of Yixing as much as possible, The alien’s own erection was long forgotten, rubbing itself occasionally when Yifan’s arms lose strength and their stomachs would touch. 

By the time Yifan was coming inside the condom with a low exhale of the younger’s name, Yixing had been reduced to a whimpering mess, his own come splashing onto both their stomachs. The older rode out the final waves of his orgasm, hand going to help Yixing’s too. For a minute they just stayed like that, looking, no,  _ beaming  _ at one another. Yifan shifted so that they were both lying with their backs on the mattress.

“Look,” Yifan breathed. “Look at the stars.”

Yixing hummed, voice filled with awe. “They’re so beautiful”

“Now, whenever I stargaze, I’ll be reminded of you.”

-

It had been a little less than two days before Yifan received an urgent call from his superiors. He had put them on speaker, letting Yixing tune in on what his next mission would be.

“Ranger Wu, we have just been notified of an unidentified alien roaming the planet Algor, witness descriptions have suggested that it might be a  _ Xyneth _ , a species previously thought to be extinct due to habitual destruction. We’re sending you to investigate. If you encounter them, try and convince them to come back to base with you, so that we can put them under our protection programs.”

“Copy that.”

Yixing’s eyes widen in shock, turning a bright emerald. He had waited for Yifan’s superiors to sign off before exclaiming, “did I hear that correctly?! Another Xyneth?!”

“Yeah,” Yifan smiled as he mirrored the younger’s euphoric shock, “you’re not alone anymore.”

“What do you mean! Ever since I’ve stayed with you I’ve never felt alone,” Yixing teased, casing Yian to punch him on the shoulder playfully. “But seriously, how do we know if it's really another Xyneth?”

“Only one way to find out,” Yifan smirked, entering the coordinates that would set his spaceship enroute to Algor.

“What’s you say, Xing? Shall we go on another adventure?”


End file.
